Hayden Deveraux
Hayden Amara Deveraux '''(born '''October 31), a demigod, is the daughter of Hades and Brynne Deveraux. Born in Los Angeles, she is the sole heir to her father's rule. When Hayden was only six years of age her mother died from a gunshot wound. Early Life Hayden was born to the God Hades and the mortal Brynne Deveraux. Her mother had fallen for the lord of Hell. The two had fallen deeply in love with each other, which resulted in Hayden's birth. However, Hades had left the two unknown to the world for several reasons and he left because he knew that his brothers would send monsters & demons after her. After her mother's death, she was placed into foster care systems, having run away from at least three of them. However, she was taken under her father's wing once he was made aware of the situation. Personality Hayden is shown to be stubborn and brave as she is willing to put herself through extreme pain and possible death in order to protect her mother. People have described Hayden as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. She sees loneliness as less of a burden to bear than her formative experiences of loving so deeply and losing so terribly. Powers & Abilities * Geokinesis: Hayden can control the earth - levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp. Hayden can open fissures in the earth that can swallow up creatures and trap them in the Underworld. She can cause earth tremors so powerful, they can shatter the pillars of a mountain fortress. She can also control the black walls of the Underworld. Her geokinetic abilities are only surpassed by her father, Hades. * Necromancy: As the daughter of Hades, Hayden has control over the dead, as well as many monsters native to Hades' realm. **'Power Over the Undead': Hayden can reanimate skeletons, summon Skeleton Warriors, put them to sleep, and destroy them. This is an extremely powerful ability as it literately allows her to have an army anytime she wants. However, summoning too many undead warriors at one time can cause her fatigue. * Sensitivity to Death: Hayden can sense death as it happens or when it is coming; when a person close to her dies, it comes as a ringing in the ears. In addition to that, she has a deep knowledge of the Underworld and knows when a person's life is being judged in the Underworld. Hayden can also sense when an immortal is fading. * Invisibility: She can use shadows to cover herself in darkness to become invisible. Etymology * The name Hayden is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Hayden is From the hedged in valley.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hayden/ * The name Amara is a Greek name. In Greek, the meaning of the name Amara is Unfading.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/amara/ * Deveraux is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. Although spelt Deveraux, it is pronounced Deveroh.https://www.behindthename.com/name/devereux References Category:Characters